


Pretender

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: @galaxylights16: @Michael5SOS how can one person look so perfect?Where Luke pretends to be a fan on a different Twitter account but things go wrong.





	Pretender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when 3/4 members go live and Michael tweets and arghhhhh you were in your room doing homework :(
> 
> But apparently Luke and Ashton live together :D Not quite sure if it was joking but that's mainly all I could think of and LASHTON.
> 
> I honestly hope the band is happy. They do look that way and hearing about the 5SOS3 made me fangirl.

It's a bad idea, Luke knows. Honestly, numerous things can go down badly, but it's one of the only ways - others resulting in rejection or difficulty. But it's not like it'll be immediate trouble, and besides, there isn't any law-breaking or whatever.

He goes on his Twitter app and presses 'create a new account'. It leads him to a sign-up page, and he fills in the requirements. After following the band and separate member's accounts, he bites his lip nervously.

_What if people find out it's him?_

_What if Michael does?_

But the likelihood of that happening is slim. Besides, many people have accounts and he can easily blend in among the fanbase. All he has to do is refrain from using his smiley faces and write full sentences out.

The Twitter account is only for the purpose of fanboying without actually being _verbal_. Besides, he can say lots of things without no one knowing it's him. He wonders why he didn't think of it before, and composes a tweet.

**galaxylights16: @Michael5SOS how can one person look so perfect?**

He shuts his phone off then closes his eyes, sleeping like he did a few hours ago. After all, it's 4 am in the morning.

He can never rest easily, though.

-

Nine in the morning, Luke has his usual breakfast of cereal. He sees there are several notifications, with three people following and four likes.

One of them is a porn account, so he follows the other two accounts. He doesn't care if anyone unfollows him.

He switches to his main account.

**Luke5SOS: Somebody help I'm lonely :-(**

Immediately, there's responses and he smiles, reading a few.

**hemmogurlxxx: But like sameee**

**mikeyplsenotice: Where ur band members at? Don't be lonely**

**apple5sauce: @Michael5SOS go comfort your boyfriend!**

**moonrydensun: Wanna have Netflix and chill? ;)**

There's a notification, and he clicks on it, seeing Michael actually replying back.

**Michael5SOS: @Luke5SOS go back to bed then**

**Luke5SOS: @Michael5SOS with you?**

There's no reply but Michael does favourite his tweet. Luke is in a happier mood.


End file.
